ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire
Claire is the deuteragonist, later primary antagonist of El Monstrou Horrible. She accompanies Jesse on a rigged adventure before revealing her true intentions. Biography Origins At some point, Claire became friends with a small boy named Jesse and a Princess. Duel with El Monstrou Horrible Hoping to destroy El Monstrou Horrible, Claire went to his base and fought him, though she ultimately lost. Leaping out of an opening in his lair, she landed in the grass and considered whether or not she should recruit Jesse to help her fell the beast. After the duel, Claire planted a vision of the Princess into her head, prompting her to come to Claire’s aid. She led her into a dark chamber, where she imprisoned her. Recruiting an old friend Leaving her friend confused and immobilized, she fled to the home of her old friend Jesse and implored for his help. She also pretended to believe the rumors that El Monstrou Horrible was a sea monster. After giving him some encouragement, even going so far as saying that no one could equal his skills, she asked him to come with her. Jesse asked his mom, who said he could not go if it meant risking his life. When he reported this to Claire, Claire suggested going while his parents were asleep, something Jesse agreed with. That night, Claire and Jesse started a walk, but Claire stopped when she realized she did not know how to get there without using her repressed powers. However, Jesse had a specialized skateboard and they used it to reach the sea in short order. She and Jesse stood at the shore, where Claire gave Jesse a breathing mask, applied herself with one, and had them dive into the sea and go deep underwater. During the rigged search, Claire was also charmed when a sea horse tried to play on her head. After Jesse saved Claire from a shark, an underwater unicorn spotted them and asked them what they were doing. Jesse told him the entire story while Claire waited nearby. The unicorn revealed that there were hundreds of rumors stating that El Monstrou Horrible was a sea monster, though they were false. He revealed that El Monstrou Horrible was actually a dragon who, like many others, he had misunderstood as a destructive megalomaniac. Jesse and Claire both assumed he had kidnapped the princess so things would go wrong for the latter’s hometown if she was not around. They thanked the unicorn and left the sea. Claire took out a pair of electrobinoculars to locate his base. They left for the base, but as they neared it, Claire’s anxiety grew. A swarm of bats had shot out of a tree, followed by a blood-curdling cry. Amid the sounds, five ghosts appeared and pursued them. Jesse held Claire as he used his feet to pedal on his skateboard and speed away. However, the ghosts were closing in. Clinging to Claire as tight as he could, he gave a huge thrust with his skateboard. They fell through the screen door and Claire picked the lock with a slim stone, granting them entry. Mission to El Monstrou Horrible's Lair Just as the duo began searching for El Monstrou Horrible, Jesse located a shield, but was upset that there was only one. Claire immediately let him have it for himself. Soon after, they arrived at the dragon’s lair, only for El Monstrou Horrible to intercept them. The dragon warned that Claire and Jesse would have to pay the price for trespassing in his lair. Jesse held up his shield, blocking a stream of dragon fire. Meanwhile, Claire slipped away to find the princess while she had the chance, eventually finding a sword. Armed now, Claire confidently marched down to the dungeons. Suddenly, she was ambushed by a group of minions. Claire anxiously blocked attacks coming from several different directions, before leaping onto a witch, using her powers of mind control to control her like a horse. The witch, in a trance, helped her take out the minions. Claire thanked the witch and searched the dungeons. Suddenly, a billow of wind sent her flying, causing her to lose her sword. More minions surrounded her, knowing they had the advantage. The guards hurled several more arrows at Claire, who was able to escape through an indentation in the wall. Pushing aside unstable rubble, she reached the other side — a laboratory. She climbed out to find a mummy working for El Monstrou Horrible’s sidekick. Claire realized she would have to fight the high-ranking warrior. Her sword mastery helped her counter that of the mummy’s. The two viciously battled through the lab. Driving the mummy back with an offensive march, Claire steered the battle towards a melatonin machine. By bringing the duel here, Claire was able to defeat the mummy with a well-placed kick to the face, which caused him to drop his saber as he fell into the machine. Before he knew it, Claire had closed the door on the machine, locked it, and activated the machine. Within seconds, the mummy was asleep. Shortly after leaving the lab, Claire found the dungeon holding the princess. When the princess asked how she had infiltrated the lair, she merely told her she had help from a friend. She used her sword to cut down the door and enter to find a pit. Inside was the soaked princess on a raft floating on a pool of tomato juice. Claire flung a rope into the pit, which she used to reel the princess up, rescuing her at last. Revelation and defeat After El Monstrou Horrible was defeated, Claire appeared with the princess, applauding ominously. Claire then revealed her true powers and drew out her hidden wings. Meanwhile, Jesse and the Princess were completely dumbfounded and horrified by her unforeseeable deceit. Now with the bane of her existence destroyed, Claire can go on to take complete control of the entire universe, starting with world domination on Earth. Jesse set out to stop Claire, now with the help of the Princess and the Mummy, who realized they had experienced a misunderstanding. While the Princess holds off forces activated by Claire to do her bidding, Jesse located Claire and confronted her. The two engaged in a fierce battle, with Jesse narrowly gaining the upper hand and pushing Claire into the underworld forever. Physical description Claire is tall and slender. She has red hair done up in two braids and blue eyes. She also has a pair of fairy wings that she usually kept hidden. Personality and traits At first, Claire appeared to be kind, sweet, and sociable, naturally driven by a desire to do what is right, but also not above using peer pressure to get what she wants. In truth, however, Claire was mean, cruel, vindictive, manipulative, and cunning, it was shown when she told Jesse what her true plans were. Calculative and tactical, Claire was motivated solely by a thirst for power and a desire to dominate humankind. She is also arrogant, as she allowed her minions to take care of the Princess and the Mummy, and when Jesse fell from the window she boasted how their last chance of stopping her. This lead to underestimate her opponents, as all three of her minions were defeated, and Jesse clung to a pole, climbed up, and returned to the battle. Appearances * El Monstrou Horrible Category:Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Antagonists Category:Underweight characters Category:Murderers Category:El Monstrou Horrible characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Collaborated characters